


And She is Truth

by terajk



Category: Shikabane Hime | Corpse Princess
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Gen, Vignette, Women Being Awesome, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are things, all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She is Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



> A (belated) birthday present.

"I am justice," the thing says.

They are things, all of them. Even the strongest of them is cockroach shit—not even that, because there is a place for cockroach shit in this world—and the strongest of them knows this better than the rest. Todoroki-senpai keeps her voice low and when told to unsheathe her swords, she thinks only: _I am your weapon, Souge-sama._

But Makina is not the strongest, and instead she thinks: _You are a lie._ She aims her guns between the thing's eyes—at the dirtiest lie that leads to all the others. She pants but feels no heat: only pain and ants crawling where her arm should be, because her Keisei is here.

 _Keisei-sama,_ she reminds herself. _Keisei_ -sama.

Damn that stupid boy. While he dresses up pigs and puppies in human clothes, the things take and take and take. Kagami is the rotted brain-meat splattered on the concrete; they are the smoke billowing from the chambers of her guns.

But Makina is not the strongest, and when she sees the picture of the white-haired girl and the man with centipede arms, she gasps as if she still breathes. A flower of blood blooms in her stomach.

 _I want to kill,_ says the voice she pretends every moment not to hear. _I want to live. I don't want to die._


End file.
